Powers that Save
by Diamond toxic
Summary: (Sequel to powers that kill). It's been a few months since Samey's battle with Mal, and her life has mostly returned to normal. But when Mal threatens to destroy the universe, Samey must now raise up in order to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: secret life

**Authors note: here it is, the first chapter to the sequel of powers that kill. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and enjoy :-). **

Samey was on top of a 20 story building, watching the streets surrounding it, wearing nothing but a hood over her head and some sweat pants. It's been a few months since Samey's battle with "Mal" and, other than the fact that she's gotten some new powers and became a crime fighter, her life hasn't changed much. Her family still abused her, but she's learned how to cope with it better.

Samey was about to head home until she heard a man's voice.

"Give me the purse or I shoot a bullet through your nuts!" the man threatened.

"I'm a woman!" Samey heard another voice say. It sounded like it belonged to an elderly woman.

"Your a woman…anyways, you get the point. Give me the purse or I'll shoot you" the man said. That was Samey's signal to help the woman. She jumped off the building and landed in between the two.

"Your not robbing this woman tonight!" Samey said in a deeper voice.

"Oh yea, who's going to stop me?" The robber taunted her.

"I am…" Samey started saying until she was shot in the head. The robber went past her, who was still standing up with empty eyes, and yanked the woman's purse. But before he could get far, he heard a familiar voice.

"Your going to have to do WAAAYYY better than that if you want to beat me" the man turned around and was surprised to see that Samey was still alive, along with the fact that the bullet wound has completely disappeared. The robber pointed his gun at her, but before he could pull the trigger again, Samey threw a fireball at his gun, knocking it away from him.

"Ow" he said as he held his hand. Samey used this opportunity to deliver a very powerful punch at her opponent, sending him flying right next to a black car. Once he got up, he pulled out a pair of keys and made his way to the car. But before he could get near it, Samey shot the car using her heat vision, causing the car to blow up. The man then tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by a lightning bolt shot at him from Samey's hand. He tried getting back up, but ended up passing out from sheer exhaustion. Samey made her way to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now we don't want you to run away, don't we" Samey said to the knocked out man as her hand turned blue. In a few seconds, the man's was surrounded by ice. Samey then saw the woman's purse and her hand and eyes turned red. Using her mind, she brought the purse to her, then gave it back to the elderly woman.

"Thank you so much!" the elderly woman told her.

"No problem" Samey said as she ran off to the robber. She picked his frozen body up and, in three seconds, took him to a nearby police station and went back home. She quickly took off her cloths and changed into her pjs, and went to sleep, knowing that she had saved another persons life.

**Authors note 2: just as a little recap, Samey's powers include the ability to move things with her mind, the ability to create fire, and she has super strength and speed. I also gave her three new powers, the ability to create Ice and electricity along with heat vision. **


	2. Chapter 2: at it again

**Authors note: Thank you for those who followed/faved/reviewed. This story might just be as popular as the first. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Review and enjoy :-)**

Samey woke up to the sound of her sister yelling at her.

"Samey get your lazy ass downstairs. We have school today." Samey groaned upon hearing this and started getting dressed. Once she did that, she packed her bag and went downstairs, where Amy was waiting for her.

"I believe you have something for me" Amy said with a grin. Samey grunted and took some papers from her bag and handed them to Amy.

"Thanks sis, I know it must suck being you, having to do my homework for a year because of a lie I told, but you deserve it. Now make me breakfast, NOW!" Amy ordered her sister. Samey made her way to the fridge, cursing Amy under her breath. She then took out some waffles and proceeded to make them. Once finished, she served them to her greedy sister. Amy took a bite and smiled.

"Passed" Amy said as Samey sighed In relief. Usually if Samey screwed up breakfast, Amy would hurt her physically. One time she went so far as to slash her eye with a knife. Thankfully though, Samey had her power of self healing that time.

"Now I must go. Happy walking" Amy said as she made her way to her car and drove off, leaving the younger twin to walk. Samey ran as fast as she could to school, and in three seconds, thanks to her superhuman speed, she arrived at school. She made her way to her homeroom where she met up with her best friend Jasmine.

"Hi Samey" Jasmine said in her Australian accent.

"Hi Jasmine" Samey responded. The girls started talking until the first bell rang. The rest of Samey's day was uneventful, other than the fact that Amy threw her taco at her at lunch. When school was over, Samey ran home, did both her and Amy's homework, and waited until night. When the clock struck nine, Samey jumped out her window and proceeded to do her usual patrolling of the city.

Meanwhile… in a dark castle far away…

"So, she's gotten better at using her powers" a persons voice said. Let's just test her skill." He said with a grin.

"Minion 263463-24425 come here, now." With that, a very small human looking creature arrived in front of him.

"Yes Mal" the creature responded.

"Send out the "fighters"" Mal ordered.

"Yes master" the creature said before leaving.

"Let's see how well she can handle them" Mal said before disappearing.

**Authors note 2: Mal's after Samey again. Anyways please check out my other stories. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: the fighters

**Authors note: thanks to those of you who reviewed/followed/faved this story. Ur all awesome. This story is getting pretty popular fast. Anyways review and enjoy. :-)**

After taking out three criminals at once, Samey started making her way home. While she was walking, she felt a dark presence nearby. She looked around at her surroundings and found nothing.

"Strange" Samey muttered before a dark beam nearly hit her. When she looked in the direction the beam came from, she saw that there were five people in cloaks were surrounding her.

"Who are you?" Samey asked the figures.

"We are the fighters" one of them answered. His clock was a dark yellow. "We were sent here to destroy you. Each one of us has a different set of skills. The red one is attack, blue is defense, black is range, and I'm speed. Now, let us see what you've got" and with that, the red figure ran up to Samey and delivered an uppercut that sent her flying to a nearby car, instantly destroying it. He ran towards the car and was about to deliver another punch, when he was shot by a fireball. Samey then threw a punch at the red figures face, sending him flying into another nearby car. Samey then shot the car using her heat vision, causing it to explode, instantly knocking out the red figure.

"Who's next" Samey asked in a mocking tone. Just then, the blue figure started charging towards Samey. Samey avoided his attack and proceeded to throw a bolt of lightning at the figure. The figure held out his hand and created a force field, blocking Samey's attack. In response to this, Samey ran up to the figure and tried to punch him, only for him to create another force field. When Samey made impact with the force field, she instantly winced. The blue figure used this to his advantage and delivered a kick. The kick knocked her back a little. He repeatedly punched her for a few seconds and then threw her into a wall. She then noticed a crack nearby and instantly came up with an idea. She punched the crack, causing it to expand until it was under the blue figures feet.

"Really, a crack, is that the best you've got" the blue figure stated. Just then, the crack started glowing, and before the figure could do anything, a humongous blast of fire struck him, instantly knocking him out. Samey was then hit by a beam. When she turned around, she saw that the black figure was charging up another lazier. She instantly threw a fireball at the figure, but he countered it by shooting another lazier. Samey proceeded to throw another fireball, only for it to get countered by another fireball. This cycle lasted a few minutes, until Samey noticed another car nearby her. She started running towards it, still shooting fireballs at the figure. She then picked it up and threw it at the figure. He was about to destroy the car with another lazier, but was stopped by another fireball thrown by Samey. The car instantly crushed him, causing him to pass out.

"Alright, just got to take care of one more" Samey said. Just then, the yellow figure ran up to her, in extraordinary speeds, and punched her. He proceeded to do this again, but was blocked by Samey. The two proceeded to fist fight, both throwing punches almost as fast as light. However, the yellow figure was the first to mess up. He tried to aim for Samey's face, but ended up missing. She used this to her advantage and threw about 50 punches at his stomach, causing him to instantly knock out. Samey proceeded home as the figures got up.

"Our work here is done" the blue one said as they vanished in thin air.

**Authors note 2: seems like these guys were supposed to get beat by Samey. Anyways please check out world war drama and total drama ishull vdekja (both written by me) thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4: slice

**Authors note: thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed this story. Ur all awesome. Anyways, review and enjoy :-). **

When Samey woke up, she couldn't help but wonder about the fighters.

"Who were they and why did they try to kill me"Samey thought until Amy interrupted.

"Samey get your god damn worthless ass downstairs, we have school" Amy yelled a bit louder than usual. Samey immediately got dressed, packed her bag, and made her way downstairs. When she arrived, Amy immediately slapped her.

"Ow…what was that for?" Samey asked, still holding her cheek.

"That was because I felt like it" Amy said and slapped her again.

"That was for being worthless" Amy then kicked her.

"And that was for being born" Amy said as Samey held back tears. "Now make me breakfast" Amy ordered as Samey got up. Samey made her waffles, then bolted out the door, heading to school. Amy bit the waffle and immediately threw up.

"That was the worst shot I've ever tasted" Amy said to herself. "She's going to pay" Amy said as she made her way to her car.

Once school was over, Samey started walking home until someone slashed her left eye with a knife. When she looked up, she saw Amy holding a pocket knife in her hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Samey asked as she yelled in pain.

"That was for making me that nasty shit you call breakfast"Amy said as she slashed Samey's other eye, causing her to yell in pain. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to lie to mom and dad that you attacked me" with that, Amy drove off.

"Shit" Samey mumbled to herself as her eyes healed. Once they did, she started walking home.

**Authors note 2: the next chapter is what some of you have been waiting to see ;-). **


	5. Chapter 5: Samey's stand

**Authors note: here it is, the chapter you've all been asking for, review and enjoy :-). **

As Samey walked home, she thought about what Amy said to her.

"Great, because of Amy, I have to deal with more of my families bullshit" Samey said as she walked to her house. When she opened the door, she was greeted by her parent's glare.

"God dammit Samey, this is the third time you tried to hurt your sister" her dad said in a voice that almost sounded like yelling. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I never hurt her" Samey said in a calm voice.

"THATS ANOTHER THING" her mom yelled. "You are always lying!"

"No I don't" Samey started getting irritated.

"Go to your room until we can think of a proper punishment" her dad ordered. Samey started heading towards her room until she saw Amy eating a bowl of popcorn, with a grin on her face. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her dad.

"…no…" Samey said as she looked into her fathers eyes.

"What did you say?" Samey's dad asked.

"I said no, I'm not going to my room" Samey said, trying to keep her cool.

"Samey, get your ass to your room right now!" her mom yelled.

"I said NO!" Samey yelled back.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME.… her mom yelled until Samey cut her off.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE SHIT" Samey screamed on top of her lungs.

"Maybe that's what you are, a piece of crap" Amy retorted, causing the younger twin to get angry. Using her mind, Samey made her family float and threw them at a nearby wall, nearly destroying it. She then caused them to float again and pushed them on the same wall.

"I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE AN ANIMAL. IM A FUCKING HUMAN TOO. I NEVER HURT AMY, SHES THE ONE WHO STABBED ME!" Samey yelled, tears coming out of her eyes. "YOUR THE WORST PARENTS EVER" Samey said as she reliesed her family and ran out of her house at the speed of light.

**Authors note 2: there you have it, Samey stood up for herself. If you haven't already, please check out my two other stories, world war drama and total drama ishull vdekja. I promise it won't be a waste of time. :-). Also, check out my good friend DragonKing19 Who has helped with this and some of my other stories. **


	6. Chapter 6: Mal returns

**Authors note: I am sad to say that this story will be rapping up soon, thus ending the powers that kill series, sorry :-(. But once this is done, I'll update all my older stories way more often and will be starting a new story. As always, thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed, and review and enjoy :-). **

Once Samey ran off, her family was left with a mixture of fear and concern.

"What just happened?" Amy asked her parents.

"I think Samey made us realize the truth" the twins dad answered.

"Are we really that bad to Samey?" Samey's mom asked her husband and daughter.

"Just by the way she yelled at us, I guess so" the dad responded.

"I guess my anger of having two children instead of one kinda ruined this family" the mom admitted.

"When she comes back, let's all apologize to her" Amy recommended as the whole family agreed.

"Oh, but I'm afraid your not going to do that" a voice said. As the three turned around, they came face to face with Mal.

"Who are you?" Amy asked him.

"The names Mal, and you three are coming with me" with that, a cage was magically formed around the three and both them and him were teleported to Mal's castle, but not before Mal slipped a note inside Samey's room.

**Authors note 2: sorry if it was too short, but I was tired. Next chapter will be longer. **


	7. Chapter 7: the stand

**Authors note: I am sad to say that there's only going to be two chapters left in the story, sorry :-(. But I also created a new story called "you should've left me." So check it out. As always, review and enjoy :-). **

Samey came home a few hours later, expecting the worst. She couldn't help but think about what her parents and sister might do to her. They also saw some of Samey's powers, which was another thing she worried about.

"What will they do to me?" Samey asked as she opened the front door of her house. She was surprised to find that her family wasn't waiting for her, like they usually do.

"Mom? Dad?" She called out their names. "Amy?" When she didn't get a reply, she started searching the house. After about 30 minutes of searching, she decided to go to her room. When she opened the door, she found a note, which she began to read.

"Dear Samey, I have kidnapped your family. If you want them back, meet me at my lair. To get there, just say these words, hocus locus." Once Samey read the last two words, she was whisked away to a dark castle.

"Where am I?" Samey asked. She then made her way to the castle and broke down the door. She continued to make her way up the castle, having to fight many of the castle's guards and servants. One she made it to the top, she saw her family trapped in a cage, along with a gigantic chair, back facing her.

"So…you finally decided to come" the person said.

"Who are you and what do you want with my family?" Samey asked the hidden figure. He responded by turning his seat so that she could see him. When she did, she was almost speechless.

"No…that's impossible" Samey said "I thought I destroyed…" she started saying.

"A clone with twenty five precent of my strength" Mal said finishing her sentence. "I have an offer to make you, if you can defeat me, I'll let your family go. But if you loose, not only will I keep them, but I'll also take your lightzone from you." Mal offered. "So, do you accept?"

"I accept" Samey said as Mal got up from his chair.

"But let me ask you this" he said while pulling out a staff. Do you really think you can defeat me, the most powerful being alive?" Samey responded with a fighting position.

"Very well" Mal said as the two of them charge at each other with blinding speeds.

**Authors note 2: just want to say thanks to dragonking19 for helping me with this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: final battle

**Authors note: this is it, the final battle. Review and enjoy :-). **

As both of them charged towards each other, Mal was able to swing his staff, knocking Samey back a few yards. When she got up, Mal's staff started shooting at her. She was able to successfully dodge nine out of the ten shots shot at her. The tenth one hit her in the stomach. She then started throwing fireballs at her opponent, but he was easily able to repel them by spinning his staff.

"I need to get rid of his stick, but how?" Samey silently asked herself. An idea then occurred to her. She threw a fireball in front of Mal, which caused smoke to raise in front of him, temporarily blinding him. She than ran up to him, took his staff and delivered a powerful punch towards his stomach, knocking him into a nearby wall. She then broke the staff in half and threw it away from them.

"So that's how you want to play?" Mal said as he fired a beam at Samey. Samey dodged it and threw a bolt of lightning at him, but Mal instantly blocked it by creating a force field. He then shot another beam at Samey. She tried to dodge it, but ended up getting hit again. As she tried to get up, Mal grabbed her by her neck and threw her against a nearby wall. He did this for a few minutes, until Samey burned his arm using her heat vision.

"Shit" he whispered to himself as she shot him with her heat vision once more. Mal decided that he's had enough, and decided to finish this fight, once and for all.

"Let's finish this, shall we" with that, he extended his hand, and shot a huge beam of darkness, instantly knocking out the younger twin. He then grabbed a pocket knife and slowly made his way to her unconscious body. Samey tried to wake up, but couldn't, until she heard someone's voice.

"Samey get up!" It was Amy.

"Amy?" Samey weakly asked.

"Samey you need to get up!" Amy repeated. Samey then heard another voice.

"Shut up you" it was Mal. When she opened her eyes, she saw Mal shoot Amy with a dark sphere. Samey started getting back up with rage. Yea, Amy is a jerk, but that didn't matter to Samey. She was still family.

"Now where were…" Mal started saying until a light sphere made impact with his face. As he got up, he was shocked to see that Samey's eyes turned completely white.

"No one hurts my family!" She said in a deep voice as she shot a gigantic beam of light at Mal.

"No…this can't be… how can a puny girl defeat meeeee!" Mal said as the beam disintegrated him. Samey instantly passed out seconds later.

When she woke up, she was surprised to find herself laying on her bed, with her family watching her.

"What happened?" Samey asked her family.

"You saved us from that Mal figure" her mom answered.

"Samey…we're sorry about…you know…the way we've been treating you all those years" her father apologized. Samey was shocked, her family apologizing to her. She was even more surprised on who talked next.

"Samey, is it possible to give us a second chance" Amy said. Samey thought about it, but decided on giving them that chance.

"It may take a while for me to fully forgive you guys, but sure, I'll give you another chance" Samey responded. Then, all four of them went in for a group hug.

**Authors note 2: there's still one last chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9: the end

**Authors note: here it is, the final chapter. Thanks to those who read this story from the beginning. All good things must come to an end. So please, review and enjoy :-). **

Samey's life started getting better. Her family started and her started getting along, and in a few months, were one hell of a happy family. Samey still had her powers, and every night, she would go and fight crime, still only wearing a hood and sweats.

Samey's tale has come to an end.

**Authors note 2: this is the end. I honestly am very sad that this story had to end. When I first wrote powers that kill, I didn't plan on it getting so much love, and certainly didn't plan on having a sequel. But because of you guys, I was able to write a story that was both successful and that I enjoyed writing (I enjoy writing all my stories as of now). So, thank you all for reading and a special shout out to dragonking19 for helping me with this and all my other stories. **

**This has been diamond toxic and thanks for reading the powers that kill series. **

**Authors note 3: don't forget to check ou my new story, you should've left me. Goodby and I hope you guys review that story two. **

**Authors note 4: for those of you who've read from beginning to end, you deserve a reward, TACOS MADE FROM MAL, which are most likely not poisonous. **


End file.
